When Duty Calls
by mooner1999
Summary: Steve gets called back to duty to try to take down a large terror plan against the U.S. The fate of the states stands in his hands.
1. Chapter 1

When Duty Calls chapter 1

A/N: Okay, my plan is to have this multi-chapter, if there's interest. If there is interest, I will (hopefully) post 2-3 times a week. BTW, if you're wondering what happened to WAH, I'm having writer's block, so I needed to write another story in the meantime.

I need you guys to tell me if you are interested in this. If no one is, there's no point of continuing it. So, please tell me how you felt about it.

* * *

"I swear, Steven, that was the last straw," Danny huffed as he stepped into the air-conditioned HQ. "I don't know how we are both alive right now, but I'd say that we're pretty damn lucky."

"Come on, Danny, it wasn't all that bad. It's over with now and we got the guy. Everyone's safe for the time being, you can't seriously be angry," Steve replied, half thinking that Danny was faking the anger and it was just one of his common rants.

"Yes, I am seriously angry. We can't just jump into situations like that, I'm not one of your freaking SEAL buddies. I have a daughter that I'd like to see as often as possible, and that's not very easy if I'm six feet under," he spat, hands swinging through the air and punctuating every word.

"Everyone is fine, Danny," Steve started but was quickly cut off by Danny.

"Sure, you're fine," Danny said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "You just have a few new holes. It's all fine."

"Yeah, actually, it is. This isn't the first time that I've been shot and it isn't the last, either. It happens a lot, you've never been angry before," he retorted in the same tone that Danny had.

"That's because I trusted you back then!" His words lingered in the air, stinging Steve like a poisoned blade. Danny's face didn't soften, though, didn't show any sympathy. And Steve realized, for the first time, that his partner was completely and utterly pissed. He wasn't going to let Steve off easily this time.

Danny gave Steve one last glare, puffed out a dismissive breath, and turned on his heel to storm back to his office. Steve was paralyzed by the emotion that swirled deep within himself. Hatred, pulsing through his veins, hatred at himself. He did push it too far that day, and he was willing to admit it. He felt guilt like never before, yet he tried to hide it behind the wall that he had built to protect him from things of that sort. The truth was that it washed over him in waves, draining him and sapping the little bit of energy that was left inside of him. Suddenly, he felt exhausted and had to lean upon the hallway wall, letting his head loll limply against his chest.

"Hey, you okay?" Chin's voice penetrated Steve's dark train of thought. He peeled his eyes open to reveal a worried looking Chin.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Steve said, pushing himself off of the wall.

"You don't look great. Are you sure that you shouldn't get more thoroughly checked out? What did Danny just say to you?"

"I'm fine. He said that he didn't trust me anymore. Said that I got him into too much danger," he sighed.

"You know that he's just angry, right? He'll get over it, don't worry. This happens sometimes," Chin reassured his boss, hoping that the words of comfort helped a little. He was pretty much at a loss for words, though.

"Yeah," Steve dragged himself to his office and shut the door behind him, feeling Chin's worrisome eyes follow him the whole way. Steve dropped down on his leather chair, ignoring the pain that flared up in his side and shoulder. Yes, it had hurt, but it wasn't unbearable at all. It was more of a nuisance than it was painful. It reminded him of what happened over the course of the day, which made the sinking feeling in his gut make a surprise return.

* * *

"_We really should wait, Steve. This guy is dangerous, we don't know what he's capable of," Danny whispered over the silence that engulfed the partners._

"_That's exactly why we should go in. There are lives at stake, children's life at stake. We have to take him out before he gets a chance to get away or make a bomb or something. You can stay out here, I don't mind, but I have to go in," Steve replied quickly. _

"_At least put a vest on," Danny demanded. Steve simply shook his head. _

"_No time."_

_He stood and dashed toward the warehouse, flattening himself against the rusting wall. Danny was ready to stay behind the blue Silverado, just to prove a point and hope that Steve came running back because he was alone. It was a small chance that Steve come back, but Danny wasn't ready to jump into his suicide that quickly._

_Steve silently crept along the shadows, precariously checking the windows that he came upon. By this time, Danny was sweating with anticipation. He couldn't just let his partner go in there by himself. Danny was the backup, he needed to be there. He picked himself off of the ground and hurried to the warehouse wall, right next to Steve._

"_Ready?"_

"_No."_

"_That's too bad. Let's go."_

_The men took their positions next to the door, Steve checking the handle to see if it was unlocked. No such luck. So much for making a silent entrance. He kicked the door in and proceeded on his mission. As soon as they entered, automatic fire whizzed around them. Luckily, there were stacks of wooden crates next to the door that they both jumped behind, narrowly missing the menacing bullets. They both returned fire accurately and efficiently, bringing down all the goons quickly. Or so they thought. The only one left was Cunicelli, the main objective. _

"_He's behind those barrels," Steve whispered lowly to Danny. Danny nodded in response. As soon as Cunicelli peeked out to shoot at the cops, Steve shot him once, right in between the eyes._

"_Let's get the hell outta here," Danny demanded. "We don't know what kind of stuff Cunicelli has in here. We really should wait for HPD." With that, Danny started walking to the warehouse door, but his plan was thwarted by one last goon that had entered the same way that he and Steve had. The goon grabbed Danny by the neck and pulled him close, Danny's neck being hugged by the crook of the man's elbow._

"_Now, Commander, drop your gun or your partner here gets a bullet through the brain," he growled, a heavy Italian accent tracing his words._

_Danny didn't even know what happened. One second, he was being held by a meaty goon, the next he was safely out the door and into the open sunlight. Then there were three gunshots. Danny rushed into the warehouse once again, thinking for a fleeting moment that Steve was dead. The scene that greeted him, though, was Steve standing above a dead body with a smoking gun in his hand._

"_What was that, McGarrett?" Danny shouted at the man. "I can't believe you."_

"_Flying tackle, my specialty, remember," Steve smirked and grimaced not even a second later._

* * *

A light knock on the door brought Steve abruptly from his recollection of the day. Kono appeared in the doorway, a pained expression evident in her eyes. She stood still for a moment, not moving, just looking Steve over with a teary stare.

"Is everything okay, Kono?" Steve asked, becoming unnerved by the look that he was receiving from Kono.

"Someone's here to see you," she squeaked. "He's in camo but he didn't tell me his name. What's going on?" A silent tear streaked down her face. "Are you getting called back?"

"I'm not sure, Kono. What's wrong with you, though, are you okay?" Steve stood from his chair and walked to the doorway where he draped his uninjured arm over her shoulders.

"It's nothing, I just thought… Never mind. Forget it. I'll go get the guy," she told him with one last sniffle. She wriggled her way from Steve's arms and left the room. Steve was baffled. What just happened?

After a few moments, a man in fatigues entered Steve's office.

"Captain Lowell, sir," Steve grunted formally and raised a hand to his forehead in a salute.

"At ease, sailor. It's nice to see you, McGarrett," Lowell told Steve with a small smile. "It's been a while."

"Yes it has, sir. It's been a very long time."

"Now, I'm sorry to cut the talking a little short, but I really do have to get down to the point. I have to be back at base by 1600."

Steve took a glance at his watch, 1600 was in about an hour.

"Okay. Do you want to take a seat," Steve asked, heading to his own chair. Lowell followed Steve's lead and sat at the chair across from his desk.

"Now, we need your expertise," he started. He looked over Steve, meeting his eyes after a few moments. He didn't continue, though.

"You need my expertise on what," questioned Steve after a minute of sitting in silence.

"There's a… Problem that has occurred," Lowell stated after seemingly pondering the question carefully.

"What kind of problem, sir?"

"There are reasons for us to believe that there is a large terrorist attack being planned against the U.S." He paused for another moment, letting the information sink in.

"Okay, what do you want me to do? I'm sure that my team and I will do our best-" Steve's words were cut off by a crisp shake of the head from Lowell.

"No, not you and your team. Just you. We are calling you up for active duty once again. I can't tell you too much right now, so I need you to be at base by 0500 tomorrow. Don't repeat any information that I have told you. I have to go now. Goodbye, Commander," Lowell said as he nodded curtly and took long strides out of the room. Steve watched him leave, jaw dropped in shock. He was not expecting that.

"Hey, what was that all about," Chin's voice floated from the doorway.

"It was, uh, it was nothing. I have to go, Chin, for a while. Hold down the fort while I'm gone," ordered Steve.

"You're not going back, are you?"

"'Fraid so, but it's okay. I can't tell you the details about it, but I think it could be potentially dangerous. Hopefully I'll be back soon," Steve sighed.

"You consider that nothing?" Chin questioned, his voice raising a few decibles.

"I was hoping it wasn't. Now, I have to go get ready. I'll see you guys sometime soon. Tell Danny that I said bye." Steve stood from his chair and strolled out of the room. He approached Kono, who was hunched over the smart table, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and smiled at the sight of him.

"Everything okay?"

"Not exactly. I'm going back for a mission. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I want you to know that I'll miss you guys. I told Chin to say bye to Danny for me. I think he's still a little more than pissed at me, so I'm going to go without trying to make it any worse." His words made tears spring out of Kono's eyes once again. "I'm really sorry, Kono."

"No, no, I understand. Just, please be careful for us, okay? Please," she pleaded with him. "Don't try anything stupid. Nothing like what happened today." She pulled him into a tight embraced and they stayed that way for a good ten seconds.

When Steve was released from her grip, her whole face was puffy and red from crying.

"Bye Kono," Steve smiled wearily at her and turned out of the office.

* * *

"That did not just happen," Kono breathed as soon as McGarrett's truck was out of sight. "I thought he was done with all of that."

"Me too, Cous', me too," Chin replied in a calm manner.

"Hey, where's that son of a bitch going?" Danny's voice trailed from behind the cousins. They both slowly turned around and faced Danny. "What's wrong," he asked, noticing Kono's tear stained face.

"Steve got called up again."

"You have got to be kidding me! We're going to be stuck here doing all of his work now! He would leave us," Danny growled as he threw his arms in the air.

"Not this time, it seemed different. I think something really bad is going on. Something just wasn't right. Steve was scared."

* * *

A/N: How'd you guys like it? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

When Duty Calls chapter 2

A/N: Well, it seemed as if a few people were interested, so I think I'm continuing this story. Hopefully it turns out okay because I have literally no planning on it whatsoever… Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.

Steve headed straight for his house once he left the office. He dodged the slow traffic of people coming home from work as quickly as possible. He considered even throwing on the lights, but he figured that it would've been irrational. He just wanted to get home and clear his mind of anything that was trying to penetrate his normally level-headed wall that he had built up over the years, maybe reinforce it, if possible. He knew exactly what would happen once he left. The team would get split up and get sent to HPD. Danny wouldn't take it well, he knew that as a fact. Danny wasn't the best people person, always getting into arguments. Steve knew that it was all in good-heart, but some others would quickly take offense. Chin would get looked down on, just like he did that one time when Steve was arrested. No one trusted the 'dirty cop' anymore. And Kono, well, Kono didn't do well with new people. Actually, she could be really sweet in the long run. But, with some of those idiots at HPD, Steve was almost positive that she would end up kicking some HPD butt. Of course, they were all capable human beings, but they would be better off with Five-0.

Just thinking of Danny made him feel a little guilty. Maybe he did push it a little too far this time, but he felt that Danny was still being a little ridiculous about all of it. Nonetheless, he still felt bad about it. And he just wished that he could talk to his partner one last time before leaving, but pissing him off further wasn't an option either. He would just have to let him cool off for the time being and hope that he wasn't seriously angry.

As soon as Steve pulled in the driveway, he killed the engine and jogged inside. He went to his room immediately and stripped, pulling a pair of board shorts on as he left. He walked out onto the sandy beach, taking in the sight for, perhaps, the last time of his life. The sun was starting to slip below the horizon, taking the clear blue sky with it and leaving behind a pink glow. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent before strolling up to the water's edge. He waded out until the water was up to his waist, then he dove into the watery depths.

Swimming was Steve's escape. For most, it was a nice hot shower on a tough day. Not him, though, he preferred taking strong strokes and gliding across the cool water. That's where he felt most relaxed, like he could just slowly melt away and forget all his problems. So, that's exactly what he did. He paddled out until the shoreline was just barely noticeable and floated, relishing in the peace and quiet. All of his worries seemed to float away with the current, leaving him refreshed and happy.

It was only when the sun had completely disappeared that Steve returned back to his house. He took a quick shower and packed up a few of his things that he would need for his newest mission. He slid under the covers of his bed, wishing that it wouldn't be the last time he ever slept there. Because, in honest truth, Steve thought that he wouldn't be coming back. Something about it screamed 'danger' and his gut feelings weren't usually wrong. Sure, he'd done stuff like it before. Yes, he'd survived, even if he was closer to death than life, but he'd always made it back. So, what made him think that he wouldn't get to come home, he didn't know. He just felt it and he just hoped that his feelings were wrong. All he needed was hope.

Steve awoke to the sound of an alarm clock screaming shrilly at him. It was 4:15, just enough time for him to finish getting ready. He got up, took a quick shower, got dressed, ate, and then left the house. He took one last good look at everything, knowing quite well that it could possibly be the last time that he ever saw it. He didn't bother calling any of his Ohana; it would just make them more upset than they needed to be. He hopped in his blue Silverado, started the engine, and drove off toward base.

"Ah, Lt. Commander, I'm glad that you could make it. Please have a seat," Cpt. Lowell greeted Steve merrily.

"My pleasure, sir," he replied, taking a seat right across from the Captain.

"I'm just going to cut down to the chase. We will need to deploy you as quickly as possible so we can get the mission over with. So," he paused, seeming to ponder on what he was going to say. "I have already told you that there is a plan of terrorism against the U.S, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, it's your job to prevent this attack from ever happening. We have several reliable tips saying that upcoming terrorists are all meeting in three days in Pakistan. As far as we're concerned, they have no idea that we know. They are trying to keep it as discreet as possible, but we have a man on the inside. We will be sending you and an elite squad to Pakistan by helicopter. You will be performing a HALO jump from there; we want you to remain as hidden as possible. I have to remind you that we will not be coming to save any asses that might get stranded out there, so don't get captured at any cost. I don't have to remind you that you can give up no information, correct?"

"Yes sir." Great, it was one of_ those_ missions. That just made everything ten times more enjoyable.

"McGarrett, the fate of the U.S. and its government could easily lie in your hands. Do not screw this up. You will be taken to a base close to Pakistan within the next few hours. They will fill you in on any details that you may need there. Good luck, Commander." With that, Steve was shooed from the office. Great, every U.S. life is at stake here. That just made everything one hundred times more enjoyable.

Within hours, just as Lowell had told him, Steve was loaded onto a cargo plane and up in the air. Chin and Kono had attempted to call him multiple times since he had arrived at the Hawaiian base, but he refused to answer. He had said his goodbyes and he didn't want them to make him feel any more homesick. Steve loved the job, he really did, but it wasn't quite as appealing this time around. Yes, it was still somewhat of a relief to be able to go back, but never before had he left behind someone that he cared deeply about. His relationship with Mary Ann and his father had decreased ever since his mother's death, so it was never as difficult as it was at that moment. Leaving Danny, Chin, and Kono behind was tougher than he ever thought would be imaginable. He really would miss them and he just hoped that he would be able to see their faces again. And once again, he found himself thinking that maybe all he really needed was hope.

Within about seven hours, Steve had arrived at a base on the outskirts of Pakistan. He was quickly ushered inside and to a meeting room where several people, none of whom he recognized, were sitting around a long table.

"Commander McGarrett," a man stood and shook Steve's hand. "We have been expecting you. I'm Admiral Rawlings; I don't believe that we've met before. Please, sit down. We have to discuss a few things," he said with a smile. Steve took the nearest empty chair and lowered himself into it.

They discussed several things, such as exactly where they were going, what their entire mission was, and when pick up was. Essential things such as that. They would make a HALO jump and hike right outside a Pakistani village that was filled with criminals, low-grade terrorists, and drug dealers. It would take them about a day, if they were quick about it, to make it to their destination. They were to enter as quickly and quietly as possible, and plant various microphones in different rooms so that people back home could listen in on the conversations that would be taking place. In case those were found and destroyed, the team was going to take all the information that was stored on the old school computers that were there and transfer it onto flash drives. And, during all of this, they could not be caught. It sounded somewhat simple, but nothing's ever as easy as it should be.

There would be four of them, including Steve, going. It was supposed to be a quiet mission, just in and out, so not many could go if they wanted to stay undetected. They couldn't take any chances of bringing more because if even only one was caught, the terrorists would know and the whole mission would be blown. So, the less, the merrier.

Steve was the leader of the team, that's why he'd been called back. His men consisted of three lieutenants, two being pretty damn good medics, too. The other, well, he was just a kid. Technically, not _just_ a kid, he was an amazing kid. He'd only served for a few years, but he managed to work his way up the line pretty quickly, somewhat like Steve as a kid, actually. He was one of the best hand to hand combat fighters, and he had a pretty good shot, too. Steve had full confidence in him, really, he seemed promising. So, Marlow and Quinn were the medics, and Harlem was the kid. They seemed like a capable crew and Steve was actually glad to have them.

After talking over the plan and answering any questions that came up, the men were sent to eat and sleep for their mission. They were getting sent out the next day, so they had to be rested and their energy had to be at full capacity. So, Steve was in bed by 7 P.M and feeling a lot like a 5 year old with a bedtime. He actually managed to fall asleep at about 9, after tossing and turning for a while, and slept for a whopping half an hour. He kept waking up consistently, nerves acting up. It wasn't that he was scared, just nervous. Like Lowell and Rawlings had told him, the fate of the U.S. could possibly be in their hands, and that wasn't the best feeling ever. Rawlings said something about them ready to bomb the government buildings, hoping to cause chaos within the U.S. There was no doubt in his mind that everyone would be sent into a tailspin if the government went down. So, yes, he was nervous. And it was an okay thing to be nervous about. Anyone in his position would have been nervous, too.

Steve finally got out of bed at 0400. He couldn't fall back asleep if he tried. He grabbed a little food and then went over the plan multiple times in his head. He made sure that it was all memorized and not flawed. Hours passed and finally 0700 arrived. It was time to take off.

Marlow, Quinn, and Harlem met Steve and the pilot outside by the helicopter. They all checked to make sure they had everything they may need and took off.

"Is everyone's equipment okay," Steve questioned the crew as they got close to their destination. A few solid 'yes sirs' were called out. Steve nodded and returned to checking his. Everything was going good so far. But, then again, nothing really had even happened yet. There was nothing saying that it couldn't go downhill from there.

"Commander McGarret, the jump is coming up. About one minute remains," the pilot informed Steve.

Steve nodded his head in thanks. "Hear that? That's our cue. Let's get out there and get this over with. Good luck," Steve stated. He smiled reassuringly at all of them and then stood up. He couldn't help but notice the apprehensive look on each of their faces, but he was sure that he had the same one glued on. They would not allow their nerves to jeopardize the mission, though, so they all suppressed their feelings and got into full SEAL mode. They shuffled to the open doors of the bird, waiting for the pilot's signal.

"Now," the pilot shouted over the humming of the blades. Steve was the first one out, Harlem, Quinn, and then Marlow following closely behind.

HALO jumping was always one of the things that Steve loved. It was indescribable; the feeling of free falling was amazing. He felt almost like he was floating on a cloud, the worry of the world (or in his case, the U.S.) melting away. He would have described it as relaxing if there weren't multiple explosions going on right where he and his men were supposed to land.

A/N: Ooooh, what's going on down there? I don't know. Anyway, if you guys haven't noticed, I don't know too much about the Military/Navy, just some general knowledge. So, some of this may not be completely realistic, but, eh, I tried. Tell me what you think.


End file.
